Images of the past
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: Roxas has moved to a new school and region.He just wants to get through high school.But after meeting people who he thinks he knows he get really confused.Everything starts moving when he faces a boy that looks exactly like him and his past gets reveled little by little.Everything takes a different turn and he remembers all that he has forgotten-weather its for good or bad.AkuRoku!


I hated moving. You leave everything that you have so far accomplished and you have to start all over again. And I am not just talking about friends- I am not very worried about finding any- but neighbourhood and the new nosy teachers. I get very annoyed with teachers especially when you are a new around the area and they try to help you with every little thing and they want to know everything about you. I hated the idea of talking to a teacher about my private life, or to anyone else in general. I watched the passing houses from the car as I had my hand in a fist and holding my head up as my elbow dug in my thigh. We are soon going to arrive there- whether I liked it or not. And sure enough the car soon pulled up a drive way of one of the plainest houses I've seen. Let's see how this will go…

Oh joy it's a school day. I slid out of my bed as I tried to be as quiet as possible while I slowly walked on the hard wood floor towards the bathroom. I got inside and washed my face, fixed my bed hair and brushed my teeth. I slowly exited the bathroom making sure to not close the door behind me and not to let it close by itself either. I opened my wardrobe where at the back of it, behind the stack of winter blankets were my personal clothes in 3 big bags. They had given me a week to get to know the place better, but then again school started in a week after my arrival so there really was not much to do. I just stayed in the small room on the cellar throughout that week only going down once in a while to get something to eat and some water. I was playing it smart not getting on anyone's nerves or communicating with anyone. I winced as the floor creaked from my foot leaving it to slide on my black skinny jeans, once on I pulled them up by the belt hoops and tightened a double hole belt through them. A dark blue wife beater and a loose black shirt that went up to around my knees followed next. The shirt was normal sized small but it was both too long and too big/wide for me- apparently the stores don't really sell Roxas kind of small on clothes that I liked. I was about to start walking to my bed when I clasped my hand on my necklace. I bit my lip as I knew it was too late and the jingle of metal hitting metal has already been heard by someone. I walked a bit faster than before to my bed to grab my camouflage shoulder bag and to stuff random notebooks, pens and pencils inside. I heard someone opening their door and I tried to zip my bag as fast as possible and run down the stairs to exit the house but alas, my black sweatband got stuck on the zipper.

"Crap!" I hissed as I pulled both my wrist and the zipper. The damn thing had bitten onto the fabric and was not letting go.

"Hey migget!" Fuck…

~~~~~~~~

Luckily I arrived at school on time. I hissed as I held my shoulder in some kind of hope that my hands will heal it. I stood together with a huge group of freshman waiting until some kind of announcement or a teacher came and guided us to where we should go and get our schedules. There were a few people who noticed my existence but none that spoke to me, and I didn't expect them to plus I didn't want to talk to anyone. To top it off I had my headphones on and informed everyone around me that I am very unsocial.

"Yo man how are ya?" from the corner of my eye I saw a red head talking cockily to his friends- who seemed to retort to him just as arrogantly. I stared for a bit…a red head…for some reason I had this sensitivity or some shit like that red heads, guys especially. Said red head noticed me staring and I adverted my eyes immediately. No, I was not staring at you; I was just lost in thought. I sighed. Too late now, he has noticed me.

It has been just my luck to get stuck with the red head for 5 out of 6 classes. Apparently he is 17 but is still stuck in first year (what kind of an idiot needs 3 chances to pass a grade?).

"Teach, can I go to the washroom?" The red head called out right before the teacher started our first lecture- math. I watched as the teacher sighed and turned around to said person.

"You are not planning on coming back, are you Axel?" 'Axel' crossed his arms and breathed in and out before putting on a smirk and answering the teacher.

"Why in the world would I?" The teacher shook his head and continued from where he left of, slightly chuckling at his probably not so new student. I sighed as I quietly whispered my thoughts, not caring that 'Axel' sat on a desk that was a meter away from mine (it's a big classroom so each student has a meter radius from any other desk).

"Why would you say that?" A quiet whisper which was only heard by Axel as his eyes just followed my voice, stopped to look at me and continued to play around with his pen as he focused on the teacher again.

~~~~~  
My schedule was terrible. I was topped head to toe with hard subjects. I was sitting in English class bored out of my mind as a guy came to hand out stuff. I looked up to him- wow, and here I thought red head was noticeable – to see a tall guy with white hair and what looked like a facial expression that didn't give a damn. I was the last one to get the handout, and right as he was giving it to me he stopped midway and looked at me. He searched my face for a while before he leaned in and spoke.

"I know this sounds weird but, have I met you before?" I stared blankly at him as I shook my head slowly. Though I have to say, I knew that facial expression so well and yet I can't remember why or from where.

~~~~~~Lunch Brake

I walked inside the cafeteria and looked over the sea of people. After a brief argument with myself I decided I was not going to eat. There was no one to eat with and it will be kinda awkward sitting at a random table full of people who knew each other. I can always eat it fast after school before going back to the house as well, or I can just skip it since I usually don't eat that often. As I was exiting the cafeteria and walking through the hallway I made a sharp turn and bumped into someone-hard. I held my forehead that was echoing the bump through my bones and looked up to see who it was and to apologise. I stopped dead I my tracks and stared.

I was looking at my mirror image with brown hair.


End file.
